


Take Over

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Series: La Fleur du Mal [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Brutal Murder, Cold, Evil Iris, F/M, M/M, Shock, The Queen - Freeform, backstabbing, no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: She's been waiting like a tigress to get what she want's and there he is again, never shutting up. So she lunged and got what she wanted, but she still hungers.





	Take Over

“Ah about time you two arrived.” Sigma, twisted in his massive throne, grinning.

A heavily wounded X and Zero limbed in, both holding their busters high, aiming to end this as quickly as possible. Zero faltered, seeing that Sigma wasn’t alone, Vile stood on one side while Iris sat on the steps, her hand folded. “Iris,” He clutched his side, oil and coolant spilling down his red armor. “We can get out of here.”

Sigma bellowed, his laugh rumbling through the structure. “I’m surprised at you Zero, I never thought you’d be as foolish as that.” Sigma rose to his feet. “You really think she’ll join you? We found her, rebuilt her, and she stayed with us, you know why?”

He hissed, X held Zero close knowing how his lover would act when Sigma bragged. Iris didn’t look him in the eye, pulling out a blowtorch and a lighter, a second later the blue flame came to life with a hiss. “Iris you can join us, we can stop this.” Zero pleaded, guilt dripping in his voice. “You’re my friend, we can end this.”

Sigma rolled his eyes. “I expect this behavior from X, I guess you still pity her, is that why you’re so protective of your little X?”

Iris aimed the blue flame at her fingers, turning them, watching the white paint burn and peel off, exposing the metal under and turn black.

“She joined me out of free will Zero. She wants revenge for what you did to her dear sweet brother.” He grinned, it was sickening. The flame died when the torch was flicked off, Iris whom had not said a word rose to her feet, placing the torch down. Sigma continued. “Face it, this is where you both die, you’re worn down, that little runt of your’s is still getting repairs, your base is in flames, the world is mine.” He gloated, Iris behind him, smoke still rising from her hand. “There’s nothing you ca-GAH!” Vile jumped in shock as Iris kicked out one of Sigma’s knees, the gut-turning sound of the loud pop, her other hand grabbing his throat, as her digits plunged into his eye sockets. “AHHH!” He screamed it wasn’t vengeful, it was full of fear, his body kicking and fighting trying to escape as the hot irons of her fingers melted away precious circuitry. Iris didn’t even blink, flipping Sigma over, his body slammed down, her foot slamming down on his spine denting and flattening it.

She kneeled down, showing no emotion as she hovered over the back of his head. “You talk too much, trying to prove a point that isn’t there.” And like a snake waiting for its kill, she lunged for his head, tearing open the back exposing his brain. With such brutal movements, she removed his chips, his memory, his emotions, leaving nothing but faint shadows of what was once there. Sigma jerked and howled, his voice slowly dying in an electron scream of the damned. He wasn’t dead, but he wasn’t him anymore, Sigma wasn’t Sigma anymore. She stood tall, finally meeting the Hunter’s with a cold look. “How does it feel witnessing the first robot lobotomy?” She didn’t smile, didn’t hiss in anger, emotionless as she walked back up the stairs, still holding Sigma’s chips. Picking up the torch again, lighting it and melting down the chips one by one. “He’s not a problem anymore.”

X and Zero stood there, their bodies pulled close, X saw it the fear in Zero’s eyes. “Iris?” The red Hunter asked.

“He was right about one thing, I joined for revenge Zero. I’m not going to hunt you down like some animal. I know you’ll come crawling towards me, I won’t kill you, I’ll make you watch as your world crumbles around you. I’ll take everything you’ve worked so hard for and destroy it in front of you. And the best part is that you won’t be able to scream.” She finally smiled, it wasn’t a sick grin, no it was a happy smile, one you expect a girl to wear on her wedding day. “Vile we’re moving out.” She spat at him, watching the plastic and metal drip down her hand. “Full retreat, gather our sources.”

“Uhhh, y-yes ma’am.” Vile nodded opening a com channel to the other Mavericks.

Iris turned towards the Hunters. “A blessing, you get to go home, and take that with you.” She kicked at Sigma’s hand. “I have no use for him, take it as a parting gift.” She swiftly turned back. “Vile with me.” She waved at the Hunters. “Buh-by boys, good hunting, I’ll hang your bodies on display for the world to see.”

They left, Zero started after the new leader of the Mavericks, his stomach turning as his eyes landed on the disfigured Sigma. He didn’t hear X as his partner/lover/everything called him again and again, only the faint ringing in his ears filled the silence. “She’s going to kill us X.”


End file.
